


What Are You Doing New Years' Eve?

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: #lipsdoeswinterdrabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Gadreel, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Language, Roommate!Gadreel, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: You've got the biggest crush on your roommate, Gadreel.
Relationships: Gadreel (Supernatural)/You
Series: #lipsdoeswinterdrabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285313
Kudos: 12





	What Are You Doing New Years' Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** \- “It’s New Years, aren’t you going to kiss me?”  
> Requested by @thisismyhappyplace on tumblr  
>  _It's been awhile, so I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty_

[Gif by sinceriouslydean](https://tmblr.co/ZLv-yp1kfWGcv)

* * *

It was hard having Gadreel as your roommate. Not that there was anything wrong with him. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was so handsome, so sweet, so caring and kind. He was a man of few words, but he could be so snarky and so funny. Truly, the hard part was having such a giant crush on him and the fact that he didn’t seem to notice at all. So, you lived like the friends you were.

New Years Eve snuck up on you before you knew it, the year coming to a close. Huddled up on the couch with Gad, you watched as Ryan Seacrest announced that the ball should be dropping in Times Square soon.

You watched as couples in the street embraced for warmth, snuggling up to each other in a way that made your heart ache. You’d been single for so long, you missed the simple gestures that came along with having a boyfriend. Not that Gadreel never gave you a hug or anything, but it just wasn’t the same.

“You’ve got that look on your face.”

“What look,” you pout. “I don’t have any look.”

“Indeed, you do. It’s the same as when Steven broke up with you. The look you gave every couple that walked past you on the street.”

You grumbled. He could always read you better than you’d like him to.

“You know,” he blushed and rubbed his hand over his neck, “If you need a hug or need me to warm you up, all you have to do is ask.”

You hear the countdown begin as blood rushes to your ears and floods out most of the noise. “I’m, uh, actually...” Your mind trips at the idea of snuggling with the tree of a man next to you. “Yeah, I’m still pretty cold if...”

Gadreel barely waited for you to finish before scooting himself over on the couch, wedging himself up against the armrest with one leg against the back cushions and the other bent over the front of the seat cushion. He held his arms out for you, and you obliged, taking up the space between his legs. You tossed your blanket over him as well as he pulled you in closer, the warmth radiating from him making you want to moan and shove your cold hands on him. You refrained though, settling for wrapping your arms around him as best you could, letting your forehead rest against his jaw. 

“You’re freezing,” he says, hooking a hand around your thigh and pulling you even closer. You try not to think about the way he leaves his hand there, rubbing warmth into your bones as his other hand takes up a steady sweep over your back. It’s intimate, the way he so easily touches you, and you find you can’t complain. It makes you think that maybe... maybe you’re not the only one who feels this attraction. 

Ryan starts the final 10 of the countdown, the crowd chanting the numbers aloud in unison. When the count gets to three, you make up your mind.

“Happy New Year to you and yours,” Ryan announces, going on about some special performance coming up next, but you aren’t really paying attention. You crane your neck back to look at Gadreel, his soft eyes following your movement.

“It’s New Year’s, aren’t you going to kiss me?”

His hand leaves your leg to cup your jaw, the tips of his fingers playing at the edge of your hairline. It feels like the world has shifted, something settling right and true as his lips press soft and sweet to yours. His fingers card through your hair as you try and find purchase on the front of his sweater, tugging him closer as if he might leave. He doesn’t. His kiss takes the air from your lungs, only to replace it with butterflies as he pulls you close enough so you can wrap your arms around his neck.

Fire burns your lungs as you part for air, the intensity of his kiss leaving you a little dazed as your eyes try to open all the way. He huffs a laugh at you, kissing at your throat and nuzzling into the space there. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he rasps. “But then you met Steven, and I didn’t want to mess that up for you.”

“Gad, we broke up almost a year ago. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I began to wonder if maybe it might ruin everything. That we couldn’t be friends anymore. That I might just lose you completely. You’re- you’re all I really have anymore. And I couldn’t lose you.”

You knew about Gadreel’s past. You knew about how he had been the black sheep of his family, abandoned again and again by not only them, but others as well. He didn’t have much in the way of real friends, except for the small circle that you shared.

“Gad. I was too chicken to tell you how I felt for so long. I don’t know when I started to see you as more than a friend, but Steven sure noticed. That’s kind of why he broke up with me. Because he knew that I was really starting to fall for you.”

“You- really?” His delighted grin split his face. 

“Yeah, dumbass. I kinda really like you a lot. Even if you leave your dirty socks between the couch cushions.” He laughed, letting his head fall back as you snuggled back into him. “Now hush, and be a good body pillow. Lady Gaga is about to perform!” He squeaked as you pressed your cold nose to his neck, smiling as he held you close and murmured a soft “yes ma’am”.


End file.
